A Winter's Eve
by Lucille Lee
Summary: One winter’s eve in a lonely cottage where Chichiri lives someone comes to visit him. OHE-SHOT. SLASH – Rated R for male-male pairing.


**A WINTER'S EVE**

Lucille Lee

Summary: One winter's eve in a lonely cottage where Chichiri lives someone comes to visit him. OHE-SHOT. SLASH – Rated R for male-male pairing.

The sun had almost gone down. Only a crescent of orange was visible over the distant hills. But it did not illumine the sky. Dark clouds would gather soon. He could almost smell it. Though the weather had cleared somewhat this afternoon, he knew that this would not last long.

He had been travelling a lot until a few years ago. Now, he had decided to settle down. Not marry and start a family and all. No, he knew he could never do that. But he had led a quiet existence hitherto. Except a few people in the village about five miles away, no one knew that he lived here.

As he sat outside his cottage, taking in the quietness and beauty around him, he noticed that a figure heading towards his place. However, Chichiri thought, the person in question was still too far away. Maybe he was just a traveller, although very few people passed this way.

He stood up as the cloaked figure climbed up the slope that led to his house. The only thing that was going through his mind was – who could it be?

There was no dread and anticipation in his mind. Only a mild curiosity. Who would need him now? He had made himself pretty inconspicuous.

And then, as the person stopped in front of him, his emotionless façade was ruined. His eyes widened in amazement and his hands shook slightly.

No, he thought, certainly not _him_…

_He_ was the reason he had left his friends. _He_ was the reason he had disappeared suddenly. _He_ was the reason no one knew if Chichiri, the eldest Suzaku Star Warrior was alive.

And yet, this man had come before him. Once again.

As if the person recognized that there was no need for his cloak and hood, he took them off. His orange hair fell in long locks to his shoulder. He looked up. The remnants of light of this closing day were reflected in his amber eyes.

"How did you find me?"

"I have been searching for you for seven years. I was bound to find you."

"You mean ever since I left?"

"The day you went away, that night I left the palace, too. You didn't think that your going away would make things easier, did you? I was constantly reminded of you – wherever I went. The place was driving me mad. I couldn't bear to be there while you were probably going to lead a plebeian life. Hotohori tried to convince me to stay behind, but I couldn't. I was lost without you."

"It has been seven years," was all that Chichiri said.

There was a certain weariness and distance in his voice which startled Tasuki. He had not imagined that Chichiri would be overjoyed when he saw him, after all, it had been seven years and they both had grown up into men of world rather than the lovers who knew nothing beyond their own world. However, he had expected to feel the love of yesteryears and certain happiness, too. But Chichiri was emotionless at the best.

They were quiet for a long time. Tasuki sat staring unseeingly at some obscure painting on the opposite wall. Chichiri sat near the window and let the raindrops which the wind brought in, wet his face and hands.

Tasuki couldn't take it anymore. He felt oppressed by the heavy silence.

"You are not happy to see me," he stated accusingly.

"I had thought that I would never see any of my friends again," replied Chichiri, cryptically as ever.

"I am not '_any_ _of_ _your_ _friend'_," said Tasuki, staring at him.

"No."

"Who am I, then, Chichiri? What am I to you?"

Chichiri turned towards him but did not say anything.

Tasuki got up and went up to him. "Answer me, Chichiri! I have been travelling around for seven years – facing the worst kind of dangers and pains only for you. I have given up all chances at a better life for you. Whatever I have been doing ever since I left the palace, I have done for you. So that I could meet you. Be with you. Love you."

He was screaming now.

"All I have thought about is you and how much I love you. And all you have got to say to me is that I am nothing to you! Chichiri! Say something!"

Chichiri got up and grabbing the other man roughly by his hair, pressed his lips to his.

It was as if the seven years had turned the man into some aggressive beast. He pushed him violently against the wall, his fingers digging into his neck now. Tasuki groaned – more with arousal than pain. He moved against Chichiri, his hands searching for the tie of his robe.

Suddenly Chichiri pulled away and caught his hands.

"What?" asked Tasuki, his eyes glassy with passion.

"I swore… I'd never do this… do anything… I swore to be a hermit… I had embraced the life of an ascetic."

Tasuki cupped his face. "Don't be stupid! I love you – you love me. We both want each other – like hell! You can't deny me this! Not after all that I have gone through!"

"But…"

"Let me love you," said Tasuki, kissing his neck. "Let me do this. I need you. I couldn't live a moment more without you. You are driving me crazy."

Chichiri knew he couldn't resist now – he didn't even want to try. Throwing all apprehensions to wind, he shrugged off his clothes and helped Tasuki with the same.

They fell onto the floor, not bothering about the wind, the hardness of the wood… nothing. All they knew was that they were finally going to be together again.

Tasuki turned them around so that he was on the top and his hands moved wildly to relearn that well-known body. He ran a tongue along his jaw to his ear, nipping the earlobe slightly. Chichiri groaned into his neck.

Finally his fingers travelled down to his hardening length. He stroked it lightly. He would show him how much he wanted him… how much he wanted to possess him…

Cupping Chichiri's face, he kissed him hard – wanting to join their souls eternally… so that they would never have to suffer such a long separation ever again. His tongue teased his… searched his mouth, dimly noting the mint essence that lingered in his breath.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing his lips, and then moving down his torso.

Chichiri moaned as Tasuki took him in his mouth. He had never forgotten how good it had felt, but the memory had grown fainter with passing years. Now, pleasure attacked him with all his lustful force. He was breathing hard, sounds of bliss escaping his lips as Tasuki teased him with his tongue.

"Oh, God! Don't stop!"

Tasuki clutched his waist tighter. He turned up his eyes to see his lover gazing down at him.

He had not forgotten then. They always looked into each others eyes to see the zenith of their love-making. It was more erotic than any touch.

Chichiri and Tasuki lay, spent and satiated, side by side on the floor. Eventually, Chichiri got up and closed the window. The storm was raging.

Tasuki was asleep. He was always the first one to fall asleep.

He lay down again, covering them both with his thick cloak.

However, he couldn't fall asleep. He was tired but he willed himself to remain awake. For some time, he just wanted to feel Tasuki by his side. He wanted to feel alive. He wanted to remember and regain what he had lost in going away from Tasuki.

"I am cold, my body's aching – but I am glad I am with you," said Tasuki, as he gazed into Chichiri's face, who had eventually fallen asleep. There was only so much of fight you can put up against Morpheus.

He dressed and then went shift Chichiri to the bed.

"What now?" he heard him say as he put him down.

"You made me do all that work for nothing!"

"It was good to be in your arms again," said Chichiri, smiling.

"What now?" Tasuki echoed his lover's question.

"Stay here?"

"Away from everything?"

Chichiri sat up. "We have got a short life left."

"What?"

"Miaka didn't resurrect us, remember? And so we ended up spending up more than just our energies in defeating Nakago. We put a part of our lives – the essence of our life – into it."

"How do you know?"

"I know. I haven't got more brains than you for nothing."

"Hey!" Tasuki hit him playfully.

"I'd give us a year or so."

"And you had decided not to meet me before dying?"

Chichiri kissed him lightly near the lips. "I don't decide anything, love. I was destined to meet you before dying. I was destined to die with you."

"I am glad."

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:-**

**I thought that amber would be a good combination of red and gold. I mean I couldn't very well write red eyes in what I hoped to make a romantic scene. **

**And yeah, don't forget to review! Tell me how good or bad I am. Flames accepted.**

**- Lucille **


End file.
